Platform weighing scales incorporating strain gauges have been proposed for providing an electrical readout which is a function of a weight placed on the platform. One problem associated with all such devices is to provide a load cell structure wherein the strain sensitive flexure webs are not subject to side force loads or moments created as a consequence of off-center positioning of a load on the scale platform. Another problem has to do with the individual sensitivities of the strain gauges and associated flexure webs. If these sensitivities are not equal, off-center loading wherein the load is physically closer to one flexure than another will result in a different output signal than center loading. Once these problems are solved, there can be provided a truly accurate weighing scale in which the output signal is a function substantially solely of the vertical weight component of any object placed on the scale, regardless of its position on or off center.